


I Will Remember

by KiannaKitter



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: A Lion King (old-school cartoon) video to I Will Remember by Toto. You can't tell me this tune isn't perfect for The Lion King.





	I Will Remember




End file.
